1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a site check method that enables a user to check whether a site the user accesses is legitimate (i.e., secure) or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2005-092683 A (Patent document 1) discloses a conventional user authentication system. This conventional user authentication system stores a sequence of authentication by plural authentication means and uses also a sequence of selection for the plural authentication means as authentication information in order to enhance a security function.
Patent document 1: JP 2005-092683A
However, the above-described conventional user authentication system has a problem in which, if a user accidentally accesses an illegitimate system that spoofs the user authentication system, even the above sequence of selection for the plural authentication means is acquired by the illegitimate system. In the above conventional user authentication system, the user has to check, for example, whether the URL, which consists of complicated letter and number strings, is correct or not in order to check whether the system the user has accessed is legitimate or not.